


Вместе мы справимся

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Год назад Драко впервые позволил себе сказать отцу, что любит его не как родителя. Год назад Люциус выгнал сына, решив, что не ответит на чувства, пусть они и оказались взаимными. Это неправильно и так нельзя. Но что делать, если ребенок - самое дорогое, что у тебя есть?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	Вместе мы справимся

Горячая вода из пластикового стаканчика, нестерпимо, противно белого, коробочка с чем-то сладким, но непонятным. Люциус не помнит, чтобы вообще покупал такое раньше сыну, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Они крупно поссорились тогда, он знает, что последние слова были жестокими, знает, что нельзя было просить Драко уйти, но в глубине души надеялся, что сын не послушает, просто как обычно извинится, они будут молчать неделю, может, меньше, и все придет на круги своя. Глядя теперь на бледного молодого человека, сидящего перед ним на кухне старой небольшой квартирки, Люциус отчаянно боролся с комом в горле, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Драко нарушает молчание первым, спокойно глядя на отца. Сколько в это спокойствие вбухано таблеток, не пересчитать, но год вдали от родителей прошел. Посылки, поначалу приходившие от мамы, как в детстве в школу, остались постепенно воспоминанием.  
\- Это, видимо, не телефонный разговор и не для сообщения, иначе ты бы отправил все на почту. Что-то произошло. Другое, - Драко не спрашивает, а утверждает, задумчиво ставит на стол стаканчик, обводит пальцем круг на скатерти. Идиотский рисунок, мягко говоря, но Люциус молчит. Это не его дело, впервые ощущается так остро боль. Он злился, глушил ее, но не позволял себе даже думать о том, что ребёнку можно позвонить, узнать, как он, забрать обратно. И как с ним говорить сейчас, после всего, что за этот год произошло? Они отдалились так быстро, будто и не были никогда близки. А может, и правда не были? Люциус силится вспомнить, когда в последний раз они хотя бы просто болтали по душам, как отец с сыном, и не может. Драко напротив молчит, ждет продолжения разговора и смотрит в окно на стекающие по стеклу капли дождя.  
\- Если все же не получается говорить, давай просто молча выпьем чаю, я найду тебе нормальную кружку. Можешь переночевать, чтобы не выходить в дождь. При наличии желания, разумеется, - Драко поднимается и отходит к столику, щелкая кнопкой чайника. Тот тихонько шумит, а Люциус застывает, не зная даже, что сказать на это.

Молчание его, кажется, расценили, как согласие, и вскоре по кухне плывёт мягкий аромат ягодного чёрного чая. Горло сжимает спазм, Люциус вцепляется в край стола. Чашка перед ним с рисунком - дракон, парящий в небесах - уже и не кажется чем-то странным. Драко убирает коробочку, выливает из стаканчика воду и выкидывает его, вместо этого ставя чашку для себя и доставая торт из холодильника. С кучей сливок. На лице Люциуса невольно появляется улыбка - привычкам своим сын не изменил. И от этого еще сильнее жжёт боль изнутри.

Драко задумчиво смотрит в окно снова, греет ладони о чашку, а потом встаёт, достаёт пару тарелок и ложки, режет торт. Чаепитие странное, Люциусу хочется то ли рассмеяться, то ли заплакать, но он молчит. В такой же тишине они пребывают и после, когда Драко убирает со стола, быстро моет посуду - уже научился, боль снова прокалывает сердце - и поворачивается к нему.

\- Идем, покажу, что и где в ванной.

Люциус хочет сказать, что не останется, но покорно идет. Спорить с сыном сейчас, рушить крохотную, пусть иллюзорную, но все же близость сил нет. Желания тоже. И поэтому он тихо раздевается, пока где-то в комнате копошится Драко, что-то ищет, тихонько ругается с самим собой. А потом притаскивает полотенце и сменную одежду. Люциус проводит в ванной под тёплыми струями воды полчаса, наверное, по крайней мере, ему кажется именно так. На самом деле часы уже прокрутили полтора часа, но Драко ему не мешает. Сын сидит за ноутбуком, кивает ему, когда он входит в комнату, и Люциусу кажется, что так должно быть. Отец и сын, живут вместе, общаются мало, но... Но лучше бы так. Сердце болезненно сжимается. Спать ложатся, обменявшись тихим пожеланием добрых снов, хоть оба знают, что добрые им не светят. Драко ворочается, затихает на какое-то время, снова ворочается, а потом встаёт, чтобы почти сразу полететь на пол, споткнувшись о собственные тапочки. Вот почему он никогда их не любил. Плакать он запретил себе еще год назад, но сейчас слезы сами льются из глаз, хотя вроде и не так болит ушибленное колено. Он даже не сразу понимает, что сидит на диване, что кто-то прижимает к себе, позволяя захлебываться рыданиями, которые неожиданно заглушаются поцелуем.

Драко распахивает глаза, смотрит на отца шокированно, внимательно и не отстраняется, отвечая, пусть и не совсем умело. Стыдно сказать, за год отношений не было ни разу, стыдно за то, что любовь такая неправильная, стыдно за то, что собственный отец из-за него теперь подвергает себя подобному... Драко помнит, как тот кричал тогда, узнав о преступном влечении сына. И потому не понимает, что происходит сейчас.

\- Прости меня. Я повёл себя хуже, чем последняя сволочь, - Люциус выдыхает, не выпуская из объятий сына, тёплым дыханием чуть ероша волосы на его макушке, в которую уже успел уткнуться, стоило прерваться поцелую.  
Драко в его руках сидит тихо, дышит прерывисто и шмыгает носом, как когда-то в детстве.

\- Прощаю... - он все еще в замешательстве, но цепляется за эту тонкую соломинку, протянутую родным человеком.

\- Спасибо... Возвращайся назад, Драко, возвращайся ко мне. Я... - язык отказывается слушаться, Люциусу страшно это говорить, но он все равно произносит:  
\- Я был неправ тогда, испугался собственных чувств, решил, что так будет проще для нас обоих, что это неправильно. Мне не хотелось портить тебе жизнь, у тебя ведь все впереди.

\- Что? Впереди ничего нет с тех пор, как я здесь, - Драко тихо шипит, вцепляется в отцовские плечи, вскидывая голову. И снова затихает, зло целуя, кусаясь, будто в отместку, а стоит прерваться, просто прижимается, закрывая глаза.  
\- Завтра решу, но... Учти, прощение ничего особо не значит, я... Я бы хотел вернуться, только нам придется заново привыкать к друг другу, будет сложно.

\- Мы справимся, - впервые Люциус говорит так уверенно, мягко поглаживая Драко по спине. И глядя на засыпающего и еще ворчащего сына он понимает - они действительно справятся, смогут понять друг друга и простить окончательно все ошибки, главное, что вместе.


End file.
